


Sorry, But Discipleship Employment Isn’t Really In Season Right Now

by unreachablevoice



Series: 1+1=2, but I'd rather stick to 1 because these are just 1shots and I want you to feel lacking and suffer too :) [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (which is why wait for me I have a pending Dokhyuk fic on my notes ;P), :), AND YJH WHO HAS A PRAISE KINK, BECAUSE YOU BEST BETTER BELIEVE THAT'S ALL I'M GONNA BE TALKING ABOUT, DOKHYUK NEEDS MORE LOVE, GO READ ORV, Gen, I'll leave the link, IF YOU DMED/MESSAGED/TALKED TO ME, LIKE... JOONGDOK, NO WAIT DOKHYUK IS MY CANON, RITE NOW, THERE'S MOT ENOUGH DOKHYUK CREATIONS IN THE FANDOM AND IT'S KILLING ME, WE SSUPPORT TOP!KDJ, also, and here too!!, and if you also want to hit me up, and speaking of kim dokja, and yes this does have something to do with one punch man, but you decide, i mean it could be, like uh one punch man au of some sorts??, my left brain: lmao the tags ain't even about maribat anymore, my right brain: I know I'm sorry, no beta we die like kim dokja, not a crossover so I'm not gonna put that on the fandom, oh and this is just some random prompt request from tumblr, okay I dont know if this could be romantic daminette, or even about the fic itself lol, please give me more time, so talk to me there!, when are you going to update the daminette heart soulmate au???, which reminds me, ಥ_ಥ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreachablevoice/pseuds/unreachablevoice
Summary: Anonymous asked:LISTEN, I saw option 22 on your prompt list thing and went like "SAITAMA!!", so If you feel like considering my dumb idea i want to sugest a One Punch Man au for that prompt with Marinette as Saitama(you don't need to make her bald just strong like him) and Damian as Genos(their personalitys are kind of similar, also you don't need to make him a Cyborg unless you want to), that's all have a nice day :)Prompt #22: “That’s too long, I don’t have all day. Summarize it in 20 words or less.”
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne
Series: 1+1=2, but I'd rather stick to 1 because these are just 1shots and I want you to feel lacking and suffer too :) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028631
Kudos: 31





	Sorry, But Discipleship Employment Isn’t Really In Season Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Okay before y’all scream at me, I wanna say sorry for being MIA again. it’s just that-- I just finished my exams... and I did not study (because I don't want to???? and even tho I know my brain knows that I want to pass he still said: NOPE! we ain't studyin, nobody's studyin. PUT THAT F*&%$#@ BOOK DOWN!) So yeah, I'm positive that I flunked that shit
> 
> Some teachers of mine also you know suddenly decided to add some stuff in the exams that nobody knew the answer to??? like Ma’am what is this???? you did not teach us this?????
> 
> Anywhooooo because of that little uhh suffering that I had, I decided to extend the date of my uhhh celebration(it's in the link down below if you wanna know what I'm talking about) to uhhh I dunno to as long as I want???? lol
> 
> And you know the other reason why I could not upload anything was because my brain just kept on going READ! READ! READ! DRAW! DRAW! DRAW! instead of WRITE! WRITE! WRITE! so what can I do???
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

It was a regular day, just like any day, where Marinette comes out of her house to get groceries and punches (re: _annihilates_ ) a few bad guys here and there. 

And it sucks. 

Yes, she may be a hero, but always punching villains or alien-looking… organisms (???) who just goes down in one go still felt tedious. Who knew that the villains outside of Paris are more abstract-looking? It made Hawkmoth’s Akuma designs look like masterpieces, to be honest.

But somehow, she doesn’t know how, somebody saw her. And that lead to that man? Robot? Cyborg? (she kind of heard a name but she can’t really remember it) following her and saying something. And she honestly couldn’t understand him. No, she couldn’t even _hear_ him with all the rubbles falling and the debris swirling around her after she just punched that mosquito-looking girl (Come, on! Even Hawkmoth doesn’t go this far!). 

Honestly, she just doesn’t want to be rude so she kept on saying yes and yes. Which, in hindsight, is not the best idea. Ever. Because if she heard correctly, she might have just said yes to a discipleship thingy. Hopefully not. Hopefully her hearing has gotten a bit worse over time.

“Master!” 

Okay, so it turns out that was a fucking lie. Her having a few hearing problems are a lie and it’s the fucking worse time to not exist/to not be a fact.

She drags her feet to her door and doesn’t look at the peephole because she could feel the mechanical energy the cyborg was giving out and just cracks the door open and pops her head out. “You really came,” she points out the obvious. “What was your name again?” she asks.

“I am Damian, Master Marinette!” he all but shouts.

“Can you not call me Master?” she frowns.

“Teacher!”

“Don’t call me that either.” she sighs and rubs the side of her head. This is going to be another headache. She leads him to her living room and sets a cup of tea in front of him (she didn’t want to be rude, no matter how much of a bother he was being, she needs to be hospitable), “Drink that and then leave. I’m not really looking for a disciple right now, sorry.”

The cyborg frowns and looks down at his lap. Oh, merde, don’t be like that. You can’t win her with pity. Nope, nada, no pitying here! 

Marinette lets out a sigh and really looks at him. Somehow, she could kind of see ears on his head and a tail on him like a dog, making her choose to either destroy her image and pet him or make her face stay neutral and refrain from moving. 

“Oh,” she looks at his arms, “You’re all healed up now?” she asks in genuine confusion. Huh… wasn’t he just looking about to combust yesterday because of that mosquito girl?

“Yes, most of my body is a machine so if I have spare parts…” he drags on.

“You’re a weird one, aren’t you?” she mumbles. She wasn’t quite sure whether he didn’t hear her and decided to just not ask her anything or if he was just that persistent (so much so that he’s even got o her house—wait, how did he even know her address??!), though because he still continued. 

“Well, what kind of parts do you use, Master?” he asks her with genuine interest that it kind of weirds her out. Not that he was technically normal in her book in the first place, though.

“I don’t use any.” she shrugs her shoulders.

“What?” he asks with shock. “Then what’s that on your belt?” he points at the round metal thing on her hips.

“That’s my weapon.” she nods at the object. It may be small and compact but it has saved her life countless of times.

“Impossible. That would mean you’ve been carrying around a yoyo! A kid’s toy! A—”

“It is a yoyo! So, shut up! What is your problem?!!” she shrieks. How dare he insult her weapon! She didn’t judge him when he came into her home looking like a conjured-up piece of gadgets!

“Y-You want to know about me, Master?” he asks and even has the audacity to look sheepish!

“NO!” she screeches.

“It all started when my mother drugged my father and basically raped him just to conceive me and make me the heir to a bunch of assassins. I wasn’t born normally and was grown and perfected in an artificial womb and as soon as I could speak, I was taught various things that exceeds a normal three-year-old’s mind. And just as I was able to walk, I was given blades and was raised to be the perfect assassin. I’ve had blood on my hands ever since I was a child and I regret it. I regret following my grandfather and mother’s orders and being a dog to the League.”

Wow, that was a lot for something she didn’t even ask about.

“And then I turned ten—”

Okay, he’s _still_ not done.

“And was shipped off to Gotham where I met my father and his gaggle of adopted children, who I tried to murder on my first day because I thought that I needed to establish myself as my father’s biological son and the heir to his company; which I also very much regret. But now, we’re… kind of okay? We’re still not that close and would sometimes still try to kill each other but I’m working on it. So right now, I am currently travelling all over the world to try and to at least better myself so that when the time that I return home comes, I would be someone that could proudly stand in front of Father. So—”

“Shut up! That’s too long, I don’t have all day! Summarize it in twenty words or less!” she explodes. Why the fuck is she always surrounded by weirdos?

The cyborg—Damian, she reminds herself—looks at her sheepishly and coughs awkwardly to the side. “I apologize,” he says and looks back at her straight in the eyes, but this time with unwavering confidence. “Master, this is the short version: Please teach me how to become strong like you!”

Marinette almost chokes on her own spit and stares at him like his head just got blown off all of a sudden (and it might just come true of he doesn’t stop saying bullshit!). What the fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> okay I had fun writing this and like the reason I went with like Saitama and Genos’ first meeting is because I dunno I really liked that part :)
> 
> oh and uhh don’t expect me to update soon either because I’m like a gremlin just not wanting to get out and see the light of the day hahaha
> 
> [oh and here's the link for the prompt list :)](https://ab-unreachablevoice.tumblr.com/post/631931239453065216/triple-technically-fourth-now-celebration)


End file.
